Tri Le
Tri Le is from originally from the 4th season of The School of Our's (Blog Series), but was on the season before, he wasn't relevant to the series. Tri is known for being Duane'sfriend but always against his evil and malicious antics. background Tri Le is a Asian American student, originally from Louisiana. He lived with his Asian American mom and his "African American" dad. Let's dad was a abusive alcoholic, who would beat his children. Soon his dad died, and they moved to Eddystone, Pennsylvania, and joined the Ridley School District. In Middle School, Tri met his friends Nick Mancusco (one of the twins), the twins moved to South Carolina, and came back in the second semester of 9th grade. The School of Our's Tri is on three seasons of The School of Our's (Blog Series), seasons 3- 6 Ridley High School (Season 3) Tri was in uane's math class in the second semester of 9th grade. Duane and Tri really didn't talk. Tri sat with Author, Tony (The tiger) and Timmy. Who all plotted against Duane to beating up after class. In episode 25,, Duane vs Jotrice Pt 2, Gianna was caught "being mean to Tri" by the teacher Ms. Orme. Gianna was put on time out. And when Duane went up to her, Gianna told him that someone told him his breath smelled bad, and hen said she that she was going to honest and tell him if his breath smell. she starts swinging her hands, and the teacher caught her. Ridley High School 2 (Season 4) Tri was one of the main, and most revlant this season. He was in Duane, Math class (all year), gym/ heakth class, and English. Tri came into the main protagonist because he was one of the Duane's friends, he'd see everyday. Tri told Duane the type of person he is, how he used to live in a trailer park back in louisiana to when he move to Eddystone PA. Junior Year (Season 5) Tri is currently doing season 5 of The School of Ours, but according to Duane, they are in the same Bio class all year, but They are not as closed as last semester because Duane is friends with Danny. YouTubeEdit Episodes Mentions The School of Our's Season 3 *Episode 325 Duane vs Jotrice Pt 2 The School of Our's Season 4 *Episode 401 Back In School *Episode 403 Bold Spots *Episode 404 They Hated Me? *Episode 405 Cameo Alert *Episode 406 Tri's Story *Episode 407 The Gym Squad Reunion *Episode 408 Duane's Birthday *Episode 409 Guess Whose Back? *Episode 410 What Do You Think About, When You Hear The Word Sex? *Episode 411 K-Stxx Gone Cray *Episode 412 Freshmen Meat *Episode 413 The Sex Game *Episode 414 The Final Pt. 1 *Episode 415 New People and a New Semester *Episode 416 Meet Matt *Episode 417 Tri's Feelings *Episode 420 The Signature Handshake *Episode 421 Silent Day Gone Bad *Episode 422 I'm a Star *Episode 423 Drama Free Day *Episode 424 Friend or Foe The School of Our's Season 5 *Episode 501 Third Year In *Episode 502 The year of Changes & mean sluts *Episode 503 A Day of Surprises *Episode 504 Friend or Foe The School of Our's All Stars Season 2 *Episode 201 New Victims *Episode 202 Watch Your Back *Episode 203 Girls Going At it *Episode 204 Alliance Down *Episode 205 Its A Shame *Episode 206 Starting New *Episode 207 Top Dog Down *Episode 208 Joining Forces *Episode 209 It All Comes Back To You *Episode 210 Flip Flopping *Episode 211 Two Times In A Row *Episode 212 Paintball Pain *Episode 213 All-Stars 2: Bonus Special *Episode 214 And The Winner Is... *Episode 215 All-Stars 2: Reunion Special The School of Our's Season 6 *Episode 601 The Last First Day